Without you
by Sammy1985
Summary: Reactions to the potential loss of a daughter and lover.


_**Without You**_

**_Prologue_**

She was exquisite, the most perfect thing in existence. Well his any way. Young would glower at him and Greer would smirk indulgently but he didn't care. Watching Ayesha walk towards him was in describable. As cheesy as it sounded he felt happy and complete all thanks to a twenty one year old girl. Granted sleeping with and then declaring his love for the only child of Everett Young was suicidal, but any other course of action would be plain blasphemy.

So he had persevered, gave the girl her space, because it had been his biggest fear. Him being a passing fancy to this young girl. But she had surprised him refusing to back off, which had led out to all out war with the colonel. Still now he had everything and the woman in the white dress just turned a terrible life around perfectly.

** (one year earlier)**

Destiny had been behaving a lot lately, no major malfunctions, aliens had not tried to kill or enslave them. Life was almost good aboard destiny, morale had even risen above suicidal despite the fact that Nicholas Rush had run out of both coffee and cigarettes. Park could be seen in hydroponics totally in her element. The entire garden was finally reaping fruit. After months on the tasteless gruel real food was being served in the mess. Everyone was appreciative of all her effort.

Even Dr Rush was content with life aboard destiny, OK well almost. Granted if Volker spontaneously combusted or Brody gained 20 to 30 IQ points life would be perfect. But alas all our dreams cannot come true. At least he had Ayesha, god only knew how but the narcissist got the girl. How to describe his Ayesha? she was smart, intelligent, beautiful and by some miracle just as obsessed with him. She was the only thing that made him love again after Gloria.

The greatest loss colonel Everett Young faced was the loss of his daughter, his young beautiful Ayesha gone forever. This loss was unbearable to the colonel who saw it as a personal failure. Had he been more alert to the threats faced by her he would have reacted sooner and annihilated all those who wished to harm her. Instead the colonel waited outside the triage area helpless.

Dr Rush pulled his hands through his dirty blond hair as if trying to force his mind to re write the last few hours. Nicholas Rush couldn't breathe, why did he send her to make repairs instead of Park or Volker? Now Volker he could take getting hurt, The man was next to useless anyway.

But no colonel fucking young had to ruin everything by calling him on his double standards. He couldn't mollycoddle imbeciles to keep the military man happy. Destinies secrets awaited him to find and with Eli and Ayesha the possibilities were endless.

Eli looked at the man in front of him, he was in agony. His lithe athletic form pacing frantically. The boy from Connecticut realised he'd have to live many more years before he could even attempt to understand the pain reflected in his mentors eyes.

The scared boy hesitated for all of a second "it seems some of the Lucian crew members booby trapped the damaged relays, in the hope of injuring more of the science team". This conversation was not gonna end well but Eli forged on, it seemed Tia and Jace had decided to force the good doctor to be more open minded on his recruitment policy.

Tamara was nervously observing her patient, she was still unresponsive. Colonel Telford had sworn the effects would be nullified by now but Ayesha was still unresponsive. The young Sargent was worried and extremely afraid. What would Nic do when the truth came out and come out it would. The man had a temper beyond anything she had seen. I mean the hell he went through to avenge Amanda and the two had met a total of 4 times over the last five years.

Telford observed the young doctors meltdown. It had been so easy to convince T.J to help him, naive and foolish were becoming two of his favourite traits in women. He stood at the north entrance of the infirmary and smirked, Finally things were coming together. Ayesha's accident would send Rush and Young into a tailspin, with everyone distracted he could put his plan in to motion. After the debacle that was the attempted take over of Destiny, the army man was forced to rethink his entire plan. This time there would be no mistakes,

**_Rumination's and Misgivings_**

Rush grimaced at Eli's explanation, granted that his total dismissal of all Lucian personnel had been an after thought. But for the backlash to be so extreme was unforgivable. The outcry from the crew had been minimal in support of the new members. Even Chloe the ships personal bleeding heart had only put forward a token protests on colonel Young's numerous restrictions. For once the scientist and military man were in perfect sync.

Everett had come to see him immediately after the foothold situation had been resolved. The emergency protocols in place had kept loss of life to a minimum. He had been running diagnostics on life support when the colonel had made himself known. "Rush we need to discuss how to proceed with our new guests." My mind was stumped for a moment, my biggest fan wanted my advice. "Colonel, you do realise that it's me you're talking to?" the older man grimaced, he informed Nick quite curtly that in this particular situation his unique brand of thinking was required.

So it began, the tenuous alliance between the one time adversaries. Off the bat both men agreed it was sensible to keep a degree of separation between their new guests and the core running of the ship. The level of freedom would be agreed upon on a individual basis, privileges would be difficult to earn and even harder to keep. Some people like Gin were integrating well, while others like Sumac were deliberately causing problems.

The biggest issue had been access to the ancient database, there were three schools of thought on the subject. The first being mine, it was a simple and elegant solution even if I do say so myself. My first idea was shot down by Everett, what could the man possibly have against leaving violent insurgents on a abandoned planet? I mean he had no problem doing it to me. However he seemed more open to the prize behind door number two, breaking things in to a piece meal. No one would know what was happening in its entirety. Limited info did have a certain poetry to it.

Camille Wray, the wretched woman had the idea to use the resources that we had been given. Was the woman insane? How could we be sure that they wouldn't try another coup? He himself would have tried again months ago if he could get his two favourite students on board. But the Lucian Alliance had Colonel Telford, despite assurances from Wray he did not buy the bullshit the army throw back was peddling.

So he would bide his time and wait for the perfect opportunity to strike. Despite recent personality changes at his core he was a vengeful man and would protect what was his.


End file.
